<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddles! by castleshadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221930">Cuddles!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castleshadows/pseuds/castleshadows'>castleshadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Rain, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castleshadows/pseuds/castleshadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce come home after a long day of work. Hunt comforts her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunt Athalar/Bryce Quinlan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddles!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I haven't really seen many CC fanfics and the ones that are there are pure smut which I have nothing against, but I really wanted to see some fluff. So I wrote some myself. Enjoy!<br/>Go follow my tumblr: officiallyfaebae<br/>Go follow my tiktok: booklover_hub</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bryce checked the clock for a third time that hour and almost sank to her knees with relief when she realized it was time to close up and head home. </p><p>After the whole demon fiasco, life had gone pretty much back to normal. Or as normal as it good get when you were a starborn fae, dating an angel. A fucking hot angel, Bryce thought with no shortage of lust. </p><p>She gave a quick whistle to Syrinx motioning for him to come and they started the long walk back home. The streets were pretty empty for a Friday night, everyone either out partying or staying in to watch sunball. Hunt had mentioned something about a big game tonight, the last one of the season or some shit like that. She would much rather watch a romance or even a comedy. </p><p>As she continued on home, Bryce noticed the sky was turning an ominous shade of grey. She could see the apartment in the distance, and they sped up, hoping to beat the rain. Of course as soon as she was out from under the cover of the trees, the storm started in full force. Lightning flashed, followed by a loud crack of thunder. Not to mention she and Syrinx were already soaked to the bone. </p><p>By now Bryce was full on sprinting, which was difficult in her flats on the wet sidewalk. She waived around the puddles, desperate for the warmth and comfort of her home. Hell, she’d even take a fucking jacket right now. The light from the apartment were getting closer and closer. Just a few more yards!</p><p>Unfortunately Syrinx chose that exact moment to pull on the leash, and both he and Bryce went crashing down into a puddle. </p><p>“Well, if you were hoping to get extra treats tonight, you can say goodbye to that notion now.” Grumbling, Bryce hauled herself up and booked it the rest of the way, pulling a dejected chimera along behind her. </p><p>Opening the door to her building, she thanked the Gods there was no one at the front desk to ask her a bunch of obnoxious questions about why she was caught out in the rain, or if she needed a towel. The rest of the building was empty too, everyone already in their apartments for the night, eating dinner and spending time with family. <br/>After an uncomfortably cold walk up the stairs Bryce finally got to her door. The enchantments clicked and allowed her passage into a warm room. And there, sitting on her couch, was Hunt looking eternally amused. </p><p>Before she could say anything Hunt grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of her in her wet state. </p><p>“What are you doing,” she protested, grabbing for the phone. She was going to get that picture and then throw something at him. Something very heavy. </p><p>“I’m adding it to my drowned rat collection,” he replied, trying not to laugh, and failing very badly. Bryce snatched the phone from his grip and looked at the picture. She indeed looked like a drowned rat. </p><p>Warm hands gripped her waist and before she knew what happened she was thrown over Hunt’s shoulder and being carried towards the bathroom. </p><p>“Put me down!” Hunt ignored her and pulled her still screeching into the bathroom. She was quickly undressed and put into the shower. Bryce tried persistently to get him to join but, to her annoyance, refused every time. He sat in the bathroom with her however, talking about his day and asking questions about hers. </p><p>“How’s Jesiba?” he asked. </p><p>“She’s well, Jesiba if you know what I mean.”</p><p>He chuckled and waited for her to go on.</p><p>“I got in this morning to find that she had several hundred pages of paperwork stacked on my desk. So I pretty much spent the whole day as a glorified secretary. How about you?”</p><p>“Went for a run, trained with the 33rd, helped take care of some fights breaking out. Someone sleeping with someone else and then with their brother. I honestly didn’t give to shits but they were both unconscious by the time I got there so it was like we could ignore it successfully.”</p><p>“Well, looks like you had a more eventful day then I did. The library is so fucking boring now that Lehabah…”</p><p>She couldn’t see his reaction, but imagined it was something like a solemn nod. Bryce washed the rest of the soap off her body in silence and turned the shower off. Hunt handed her a towel through the curtain and she wrapped it around herself securing the ends. She made her way to the bedroom ignoring her clothes and going straight to the pile of clean laundry that contained one of Hunts shirts. </p><p>Stepping out, she smiled just a little at the way his nostrils flared when he saw her in his shirt. Vanir males, no better than beasts!<br/>“Do you want dinner?” he asked, interrupting her thoughts that had slowly started to turn dirty. Bryce shook her head no. </p><p>“I ordered some at the shop. Was too hungry to wait.” </p><p>Hunt nodded and yawned. Pulling off his clothes until he was in just his boxers he shut off the tv and switched the lights. They slipped under the covers taking a moment to look at each other. This thing they gained. Love. Freedom. The C on Hunts wrist reminded her of that every day and she would never stop being thankful. His hand went to rub that same wrist and Bryce knew he was thinking the same thing. </p><p>Hunt smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, stopping to trace the pointed curve of her ear. The movement sent shivers down her spine. She cursed her body for getting so riled up when she knew there would be no love-making tonight. They were too tired, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy a kiss or two. </p><p>His warm lips pressed up against Bryce’s, the kiss slow and languid. They took their time exploring each other, knowing that they weren’t going to take it far tonight, but just enjoying the other's presence. </p><p>Bryce broke the kiss first, panting a little, and snuggled up to his chest. Hunt’s arm came to wrap around her back, pulling her impossibly closer. Their breathing slowed, as they calmed down and they spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>